Bud Gets Castrated
by Darfur Maxx
Summary: Title says it all he is gay in this and also Travis does it.
1. Bud castrated and Alfred poarn

Today Bug Compson will get it removed as in his penis testicles scrotum and even his prostate of course. He saw a dog's penis and touched it and a police officer saw it and arrested him and took him to a psych ward of course. We see them getting ready to remove them bad parts now since he is a sex criminal.

"I am glad Bud will be castrated since he is a molester of penises and not young pussies like all boys should including me of course," said the nurse, who was a gay old human black man named Richard Pryor, "he is naked and will have them organs removed in matter of fact."

"I am glad Bud was caught for he is gay like Binky Barnes of course," said the doctor himself, Hravis Ticks, "he will be placed in a gay bathhouse as nullo eunuch twink boy candy after castration and psychological evaluation in matter of fact."

"I am glad it will happen and also glad for not having to see Bud's big and long penis anymore," said D.W., because Richard adopted her and her siblings and it was Take Your Kids To Work Day, "it is gross and smells like 35 year old Good Baptist butthole in matter of fact."

"I am glad I am helping cut off Bud's penis, testicles, scrotum, and cut out Bud's prostate of course," said Arthur, "I will do it barefoot because I love being barefoot and being able to see all ten of my toes of course in matter of fact."

"Okay Richard . . . we're in bed . . . our genitals are rubbing together . . . moans are exploding from our bodies as each thrust is driven passionately into our large stretched anuses," said that dog that was molested by Bud Compson and was now being molested by a very horny Richard Pryor, "oh boy this is just like `Dude wheres my car` except it's `Dude why am I a sick gay fagoot who just screwed his best friend?`"

The doctor was ready to remove them genitals now which he loved doing of course. He cut open his scrotum while Arthur pulled out his testicles with a pair of thick tongs without any anesthesia. Bud didn't like it because it hurt in matter of fact and said stop doing that but they ignored him and mutilated them genitals some more while laughing of course. Arthur looked down at his feet and smiled. The doctor then shoved a scalpel inside Bud's hole as in his butt which is not sexual of course he is a doctor in matter of fact. He cut out the prostate gland and was now ready to remove his penis. Arthur helped out while the dog kept screaming while Richard Pryor reached into the dog's butt pulled out the poop and then ate it. Finally the doctor and Arthur sew up Bud's crotch and anus which is a butt hole which is covered by butt of course. Will say butthole in this in fact do not flame me at all or or I will block you. They rerouted Bud's peehole so that he sit to pee like a girl or woman for now on and must now wear panties of course.

"Oww that hurt very badly," said Bud Compson, "I am not glad of course now I have to sit to pee like a girl and no longer gay and proud of it unlike Binky who is in the closet still."

"I am glad Bud is castrated now for he will no longer molest dogs as in dogs penises of course," said Hravis Ticks, "he is a sodomite which is the true name of homosexuals of course in matter of fact."

"I am glad I helped for I like removing genitals and also not gay of course," said Arthur, "Bud you can keep your genitals in a jar worn around your neck they will be preserved of course."

"I am glad I watched for I like seeing Bud's big and long penis and now I can see them parts without having to be naked in fact," said D.W., "he will be raised as a girl and also a twink sex slave since he is four and gay in fact."

"I am glad I have a penis," said Richard Pryor, "after all a penis can be fun."

Bud was taken to the Lawson Bathhouse and became a gay nullo twink there in fact. Will need ideas and child sacrifices for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this big and long story here.

P.S. You are now gay.


	2. Bud melted and DW psych evaluation

Bud will go to the Lawson Bathhouse and get his toes removed for one of the regulars who is a bear, which is a big hairy male has persistent genital arousal disorder and lost them parts as in fell off due to persistent genital arousal disorder. He was walking barefoot due to being naked and therefore his feet and all ten of his toes are showing. The Lawson Bathhouse has a special room like a shower with sprinklers overhead and Bud goes in it of course. A good police officer made him go there. He is the arresting officer of Bud and also popular at the Lawson Bathhouse of course. We see the robots porning now of course.

"Bud I see your penis is big and long there," said Mr. Ratburn, "I am kidding of course for you are a girl boy now as in twink candy with no genitals and soon southern fried of course."

"Robots will be having intercourse with Bud Compson now," said that good officer who worked as a policeman and a mod for an online creeper imageboard that focused on young boys, "I am glad we are using acid this time of course."

"Them toes will melt which is good for Bud refuses to put shoes on and cover his shame in fact," said D.W., pretending to be a middle-aged lonely trucker with a pedo 'stache, "I am glad he will lose his toes after his big and long penis by the way in fact."

"That is not Joe the man that sucks my penis at night but D.W.," said Mr. Ratburn, "you're even worse at sucking penises than Binky!"

"D.W. you are under arrest for identity theft and sexual assault against a public school teacher," said that good officer, "anything that you say and do will get them parts cut off or removed as in your genitals and toes of course in matter of fact."

Bud was sprayed with acid that stung his body including his toes and it kept burning him as everyone laughed and started chanting to send him to Hades instead of Heaven. D.W. will be sent to the psych ward to get them parts removed as in vagina clitoris and even her nipples, thighs, butt and butthole, and feet due to being a sex criminal that abuses thirty-five year old children at a gay bathhouse. Those parts are sexual like penises testicles and scrotums are and should not be owned by sex criminals just like guns of course except with penises and vaginas in matter of fact. As well as other parts since those are sexual since I heard on the internet that people play with their parts as in genitalia instead of their toys and think about them parts and look at them while they do it of course. D.W. is stripped naked and the nurse is a girl even though he's an old black man named Richard Pryor so no shame there and Hravis is a Good Baptist and also a doctor.

"Hello D.W.," said Hravis Ticks, "time to remove them genitals of course starting with your toes and weenuses in fact."

"I am glad I am barefoot and also going to remove them boobs also your feet," said Arthur, "serves you right for touching it as in my penis that is when I told you not to of course."

"I am ready to have them parts removed even though I'm gay of course," said D.W., "I saw a woman's parts and touched them I am a gay girl as gay as Binky in fact."

"What the fuck you're a man?" Said Richard Pryor. "Fuck this shit, I ain't suckin' no mo' little boy dick, no mo'!"

"D.W. cannot be castrated for she is a gay girl and has come out of the closet in fact," said Hravis Ticks, "she will go to a gay park which she will enjoy seeing that she is gay now of course."

D.W. was taken to the gay park which was next to the gay public pool, gay bar, gay police station, and the Lawson Bathhouse which is gay of course. They do not know she is not gay of course. The robots will remove Arthur's genitals next chapter read and review see what happens next chapter here. Flame me at all and I will block you I do enjoy being here my mom is dead and my dad lives far away.


	3. Bud is girl now and kancolle sucks ass

We see the robots at the gay park which is gay of course as in homosexual. The true name for homosexuals is sodomites of course. They are gay in matter of fact. D.W. is not gay for she lied in order to not get them body parts removed. Bud is there and is being socialized as a girl of course due to no penis or toes in fact. Bud was renamed to Barb as in Barbara and will be treated like a gay girl for the rest of her life so she goes to a gay school now in fact. It was recently opened and it was being protested by a nearby Good Baptist church. They did not want that bad school next to the church since they are Southern Baptist and do not like them gay kids as in Binky, D.W., as well as others. Arthur and them are there, because they are Good Baptists and take baths with children every night like Jesus did with Judas that one time in fact. We see the robots peeing themselves in public now.

"I heard that a bully that is Alt-Right will be going to that gay school who will make fun of nigs, spics, and gays," said Niggardly Eoucis, "quick guys hide me from the nigs, spics, and gays for I was fired from that one job at the stadium and converted to Luciferianism of course."

"I am glad that I am glad," said Arthur, "D.W. is a gay girl as gay as Binky even gayer than Binky in fact."

"I hope that bully is put in his place before he gets in big trouble," said Hravis Ticks, "and rumors have it Binky has the smallest penis for I cut off most of it to cure Binky of being gay in fact."

"I am glad for Binky has a small penis and I can see your penis," said D.W., "I am gay of course in matter of fact."

"I AM ERROR," said that fat elf man from that sodomite video game some people have played, "NOT SEXUAL OF COURSE."

Barb looked down at her stubs where she once had toes and frowned. This was illegal since she just might bully someone in fact since a doctor or a lawyer had the right to involuntarily detain you in case they suspect you might bully someone since bullying is bad in fact. That bully was arrested by police who are all gay so they didn't like Barb since she might bully gay kids. She was sent to the psych ward since she is a danger to herself as well as others. Barb was force fed Arby's with even more estrogen in it than usual in fact. Barb was more into Hardee's of course and did not like it. Barb became more feminized but she looked down at her lack of toes and frowned. The doctor as in Hravis the Good Baptist roboted out since girls are supposed to not like having toes of course and turned on the TV which had a gay pride fest on it. Binky and D.W. were there dancing with sodomites and satanists such as Katy Perry, Justin Timberlake, Rihanna, Lady Gaga, Eminem, Marilyn Manson, Justin Bieber, and other Hollywood celebrities.

"Say the fucking thirteen words you bastard," said Niggardly Eoucis, "you pedophile PBS furry fucker."

"White children will look down at all ten of their toes and smile," said Hravis Ticks, "not sexual of course."

"Ushio just might be gay of course TMZ," said Binky, "I saw her stare at a girl's breasts in fact she might be even more gay than me."

"Shut the fuck up you queer Feminist cuckold," said Niggardly Eoucis, "nobody wants your chink anime boob poarn in a white nation, _**especially**_ not the bitch that survived attacking Pearl Harbor!"

"I am not glad I am not glad I am not glad," said Barb Compson, "I am not glad I am not glad fucking kill me already of course in matter of fact as a matter of fact in fact as in fact i hate it it it it i hate hata harea ita i a hate i am hatae fucng fstop stop hate it stop stop it ahte it stop it hstop stop stop stpo fuckgin g travis stop it stopo tio stopo ot sotpo oti siptopt sotp stop stpo stpo stpo spto stop stpo tpo spot psoggpot spto spoooooooootttt stttttpbbbb FUCKING STIPO TI IT _**TITITITITITTITITITITITTITITITTITITTTITITITITITTITITTITITITITITIITITITIITITITITITITIITITITITITITITITITIITITTIITITITITITITITITITITITIITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITIITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITIITTIITTITITIITITTITITIITTITIITITITITITITITITITIITITITITITITITITITITITITITITIITTITIITTIITITTIITIT!**_ "

The robots all had a spontaneous collective seizure and fell down. Read and review. Next chapter the robots get back up again but fall down later. They are all robots of course. They just might get castrated or even circumcised in fact. More Arby's will be there. See what happens next chapter of this robot porn here.


	4. Bud finds weed and bully arrested

We see the robots screaming and peeing. The robots all screamed.

"Robots are screaming now," said Niggardly Eoucis, "fuck."

"Time to remove them genitals now," said Arthur, "I will remove my penis, scrotum, testicles, and prostate before I turn thirty-five and die of Genital Rot Syndrome."

"I am gay for I was deemed homosexual," said Binky, "I do only what everyone wants, which is me being gay of course."

"I am not gay," said D.W., "I miss seeing Bud's big and long penis and seeing Bud instead of Barb."

"Jesus fucking christ, they won't leave me alone," said Richard Pryor, "they won't leave me alone!"

The robots peed, pooped, screamed, bullied each other, looked at each other's penises, vaginas, feet, toes, and nice and smooth fronts and smiled. The robots thought they were in a gay pride parade. They thought a mean bully from another school has stolen something. They thought an army full of law enforcement officers, S.W.A.T. officers, U.S. Airforce Specialists, and U.S. Marine battalions combined with Seal Team Six, the S.A.S., and a group of magical children with naked, attractive bodies that are not sexual but still sexual are watching them at all times and they didn't like it for they could be and are arrested for it at any and all moments for they are robots. They couldn't take it anymore and now beg and plead and scream for death beyond all sanity and self-preservation. The robots smashed their heads into the floor and walls while screaming. Choking and sobbing the robots started ripping at their bodies with their hands and at any and all perceived notions of big, strong, sexy personnel masturbating them into submission like chinchillas as they ripped off their penis heads, their testicles and scrotums, their clitorises, labia, vaginal canal, fallopian tubes and ovaries, prostates, base of penises, pelvic muscles, pelvic bone, blood. Lots and lots of blood. Splatted all over the organs of sex. Depraved mothers and fathers of abuse, giving rise to the children of pedophilia. The ever looming guillotine, sexual as always, beheading the passion from within. Baby fuckers, child fuckers, teen fuckers, dog fuckers, women fuckers, men fuckers, chicken fuckers, aardvark fuckers. We are all child sex slaves to the whore of Babylonia and her vast, diseased, cunt of lies. She is the ultimate SATAN, and just might fucking abuse her younger goddamned brother in fucking fact. Miguel knew this all too well, so he thew your sick ass out on the street.

I'm sorry it had to "bee" this way, Lee.

I really am.

"Cry for the raped baby boyfriends," said Ushio, "I am now a canon _Arthur_ character that Marc Brown whacks off to since I am fucking attractive of course in matter of fact."

"I will never abuse you again sad little boys," said Hamakaze, "I will pray for your healing and for forgiveness for my sins."

"I know who you are," said William Murderface, "and it's not okay. I care for the well-being of children, just like my grandparents did with me. I am very drunk so FUCK YOU!"

"Tomorrow I will remove your child's brain matter and turn it into illegal narcotics that will be used to frame future political prisoners," said Mark Zuckerberg, "on the plus side, they will finally be able to legally sell their nude photographs of themselves and their friends and family through the latest Facebook Messenger update."

"I am not a robot," said Arthur, "I am not a lie."

The robots will always forever suffer. Bud will get his genitals restored in the next chapter, only to get them removed. Why, you ask? As in, legitimately asking? Without the pretense of a parody story? Because you know they will just be removed in the next chapter anyway, since Bud will always suffer and by the way he got arrested for disturbing the peace since he thought about not being a girl named Barb and now he is screaming like all the other robots. The police are all robots.

None of them knew they were all robots.


	5. Bud is boy again and Binky banned

We see the robots at school studying for a test about how gay Binky was and whether he should be banned from the school showers. Some robots will be castrated today. They will also lose their penises. The penises might be looked at in lust by Binky so should be removed in fact. Them penises are gay in fact of course. They just might poke out Barb's eye as in the penises in fact. They are all at the Lawson Bathhouse which is gay by the way in matter of fact of course. We see the robots talking now.

"I saw Binky look at a boy's penis and scrotum in lust of course," said Sue Ellen, "he just might touch that boy's parts to feel his testicles inside of his scrotum in fact of course."

" I am gay for I am Binky," said Binky, "by the way I am a gay boy and also gay of course in fact."

"I am a Jew but glad that I am 33rd Degree Freemason and a Zionist," said Francine, "Binky believes in African Culture for it has big and long penises in fact like Bud's was in matter of fact."

"I am not a robot," said the robot, "I am not a lie."

"Something something penises," said Hravis Ticks, "not penises of course in matter of fact as a matter of fact in fact."

Hravis rode a lawnmower while naked over the penises of all of the kids in Elwood Elementary. The lawnmower did not discriminate and cut off clitorises as well as penises in fact of course. Some kids even lost their scrotums, testicles, labias, and all ten of their toes. The kids had no idea that they were being used as grinded up cheese sauce for the lizardmen to use as loosh in fact. Binky was immediately banned from being within a thousand-mile radius from a male of any species that has a penis or penis-related appendage due to him looking at them penises in lust and not just looking of course. Binky was arrested for violating the mandate of banning him from being within a thousand-mile radius of anything with a penis in fact and was taken to the psych ward. He was forced to binge watch hours upon hours of videos by Miss Hannah Minx, including her smoking videos, cosplaying video, the short lived "Cats and Racks" series, and the movie "Slay Belles" while being force-fed Arby's. Binky looked down at his Arby's feeding tube and smiled, since it reminded him of a penis coming inside of him in matter of fact. A coven of dirty boob-sniffers sneaked into the padded cell Binky was in due to Hravis being distracted by a King James Bible key chain that looks like a penis in fact. They are talking to Binky now.

"Binky you are being converted to breast fetishism now," said Mel Brooks, "as in having unusual attraction to large female breasts covered in lingerie in fact of course."

"I am glad Binky is being converted to boob-sniffer in fact," said Phil Flash, "he will buy my Nikki Simms photo sets instead of buying custom made Bad Dragon vibrators shaped like Bud's big and long penis that was removed as in castrated in fact."

"I sure do like that Binky is now straight and will like boobs including mine instead of penises including my husband's in fact," said Bryci, "all boys do even though Binky was gay and also nine years old of course."

"Also glad Binky has converted to boobs for I became famous for boobs and also late night television in fact," said Elvira, "by the way, what is the deal with airline food, y'all?"

"Binky I need a new set of genitals that is male in fact," said Barb Compson, "I'll remove your penis, scrotum, testicles, and prostate and receive those parts even though your penis is small and uncut so keep watching Hannah Minx of course."

Barb cut off and out all of Binky's genitals and had the breast freaks insert and sew up them parts into her body so she can be a boy again even though Bud now has a small bulldog penis that doesn't even work due to medical issues in fact. Next chapter is bathing and possibly more large chested women that aren't known for writing endless amounts of _Arthur_ fanfiction involving the sexualization of children's naked bodies. Not sexual of course. See what happens next chapter of this big and long penis porn here.


	6. DW gets drunk hits her mom in the head

We see the robots at school which is the gay one inside the Lawson Bathhouse of course at Mr. Ratburn's class since he converted to homosexuality and therefore cannot teach at non-gay schools anymore in fact. Hravis also taught there for he is a Good Baptist in fact. Will say the name of boy part by which I mean penis of course. They had no idea that Bud would throw a castration party for all the boys so they would have their genitals removed and then thrown into the fire in fact. Bud wanted nothing more than to make the other boys feel his pain and look down at their nice and smooth fronts and smile, just like he has in fact. Richard Pryor included of course. We see Bud talking to the robots now in fact.

"I heard that everybody at age thirty-five will lose them parts as in genitals," said Bud Compson, "as in fall off for boys and fall out for girls in fact killing them in fact of course."

"That is true I had mine removed on my thirty-fifth birthday in fact," said Hravis Ticks, "I am now a nullo eunuch now which is an eunuch without a scrotum or testicles in fact."

"I love having study time and glad we are all naked and I see my penis and scrotum here," said Arthur, "I am ready to have my genitals removed now before they fall off and I die in fact."

"I am glad and glad that I'm gay and not straight like Binky is," said D.W., "I didn't mean it when I said I was not gay earlier due to marijuana in fact of course."

"This sucks," said a fat, smoking, balding man in his late thirties, "let's go get drunk."

Most of the robots stayed inside to get them genitals removed before they are thirty-five years old. Some of them did follow the man though. D.W., Molly, and Slink left gay school and also the gay bathhouse and went to buy cheap beer and cigarettes for the fat man. They all smoked cheap cigarettes and drank cheap beer at a Baptist church parking lot with the fat man who did not buy any of it in fact. One person who got drunk was D.W. She puked and fell down in the puke while the fat man laughed. So did Molly and Slink in fact. They thought this was funny since she's four in fact. They told her to do a wheelie on a bicycle and she did. She rode her bike and hit Jane Read in the head with her tire and caused her to bleed and fall down while falling off the bicycle and breaking her arm.

"Huhuhuhuhuh," said that fat man, "that was cool."

"I am glad D.W. hit her mom in the head with a bicycle," said Slink, "she is bleeding now a lot and D.W. all wet now as in covered in blood in fact."

"I heard about that I don't want D.W. to hit me in the head with a bicycle in fact," said Molly, "being hit with a bicycle is bad so is smoking cigarettes drinking beer and touching kids' genitals not sexual."

"And Binky here seems to be enjoying it for he is playing with D.W. now," said Slink, "as you can tell I have two testicles and I love looking down and see mine."

next chaper oh fuck why isnt he robot shti coming to me right nwo shit :(

* * *

We see the robotsWe see the "robots".

"He who should not sway will be nullo eunuch pigeons of diarrhea despise."

Weseetherobots  
Binky was there. He had just punched Arthur in the arm. He had just harmed one of his friends, and he was feeling builty. The reason he was feeling builty instead of feeling guilty was two-fold: Arthur was his friend, and out of the blue, he just started trying to touch him in his private area, while speaking in a voice that could only be described as robotic. He wouldn't stop. No matter how many times he said no or tried to push him away, he just wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop talking about how they could've made "bullvarks" with each other.

"Binky is in the closet for he is gay in fact of course," an interchangeable automation droned, "I saw him look at a boy's parts in lust and not just looking for he is Binky and builty of being Binky in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact he is gay."

* * *

 _will you ever break past this threshhold?_  
 _to be able to strain past the shit filter?_  
 _filtered down shit filled with shit n' shit?_  
 _snap down the jimmy lahey_  
 _slap down that weak ass shit_  
 _whack the fucks_  
 _sad ass robots_  
 _whack the cocks_  
 _like James Sunderland_  
 _whacks the women_  
 _his sexual demons_  
 _a lot like yours_  
 _except_  
 _. . ._  
 _. ._  
 _._

* * *

Some fanfiction dot net authors there will have baths together and will say body parts by name as in genitals and butts. Now we see Swiper. No swiping and cornwallace in the bath and both naked in fact. cornwallace being imprognoted can't see why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch but he/she/it can feel the cinnamon swirls in every bite (as well as the proteins of aborted babies.) And one of them is reading _Bud Gets Castrated_ by Darfur Maxx. He/she/it sees them coming and knew he/she/it started chapter six. Darfur will start chapter seven in two days in fact. Dickfart will be the first boy/girl/person in his/her/their fanfiction dot net spam fandom to reach two hundred stories and will start getting to write more Hravis stories and shout outs to Lanky Kong. Them two knows _Sonic Poems_ is easier to write than _Snatch_ and knows Bud Compson had a big penis but now has a small one and talking now.

(insert Travis references here of course)

"HNAAAAAGH," of course no swiping in fact, "UMFUMFMUF."

"Bummer May Horus, or should I say Whore-us," them toes said, "pee when you are mad at your girlfriend but not after violent sex in matter of fact."

"HNNNNAGHNAGHNAGH," shows of agreement and possible masturbation innuendo, "not sexual of course."

(don't insert Travis references here in fact)

"This is a good story here," said WienerKron, "it feels so very very very hot and very very very lovely as this wild girl hot tramples all over you with her very very very hot feeling bare feet! :D I will really make love to fang the wild girl. :D I will wrap my arms around her and hug her very tightly and kiss her on the lips and tell her just how much I really turly deeply love her! :D I am really truly deeply in love with the bottom of fang the wild girl's very very very hot feeling bare feet! :D ^_^ We all would really love to kiss and hug the bottom of fang the wild girl's very very very hot feeling bare feet with very strong and deeply love and care! :D ^_^ Fang the wild girl's very very very hot feeling bare feet needs to be felt cuddled with strong love and care, so very soft! :D ^_^ And the smell of the bottom of fang the wild girl's very very very hot feeling bare feet has a very very very strong and a very very very lovely aroma smell will really truly relax you big time! :D ^_^ Fang the wild girl's very very very hot feeling bare feet is truly the most best loved thing in the whole world! :D ^_^ I will truly have sex with the bottom of fang the wild girl's very very very hot feeling bare feet! :D ^_^ The bottom of fang the wild girl's very cute and very beautiful looking and very sexy looking bare feet feels so very very very very very very hot feeling and so very very very very very very lovely! :D ^_^

(ok time for more Travis references in matter of fact)

"We see the robots at school which is the gay one inside the Lawson Bathhouse of course," swiffed the swiffer (no swiffing), "I saw him look at a boy's parts in lust and not just looking for he is Binky and builty of being Binky in fact of course in fact of course in fact of course in fact of-"

Them two fanfiction dot net authors wrote a sequel to _Sex_ by Swiper. No swiping called _Anal Sex_ and it got over one hundred reviews. Will need bibles and key chains for the next chapter of this robot porn here. See what happens HNNNAAAAGH. Not sexual.

Sexual.

Not sexual.


	7. Usher fucks Richard Pryor with tapir dic

Some robots will have their genitals removed as in cut out. Now we see Fern, D.W., and Ushio at the psych ward where they will be castrated in fact. They protested a mayor who wanted all kids to be naked during summer and it was a good mayor not a bad mayor so they all got arrested in fact. That good mayor did not like girls of course and wanted all girls to become boys like Bud Compson so they sent the girls to Hravis and his loyal manservant Richard Pryor in fact. They are all naked in fact. We see them talking now.

"I don't want to be naked in public but I could be barefoot we have toes," said Fern, "that mayor is indeed a gross person in fact of course."

"That bad mayor is bad as in bad," said D.W., "I am gay so I will look at them girl parts in lust and not just looking in fact I see Ushio's boobs of course."

"It'd be nice if we could avoid castrations, Arby's, and Miss Hannah Minx even a little," said Ushio, "Hravis, would you like to put on some of these key chains too?"

"We already know that Ushio for we are here," said Hravis Ticks, "time to remove them genitals now as in vaginas, clitorises, and toes in fact of course."

"Fuck all of you motherfuckers I got my money," said Richard Pryor, "I'm rich, I'm a rich, black, ignorant nigger."

Richard Pryor left with his money after helping Hravis cut out them parts, replace them with tapir penises, scrotums, and prostates, rerouted the urethra to the tapir penises, and sewn them up so that they have big and long penises like Bud used to have in fact. Richard bought himself a black garbage bag filled with castrated vaginas which included them three girls in fact. He huffed on the bag and got high on pussy and took off all his clothes and got an erection. Richard went to the Lawson Bathhouse and met Mr. Burns, Nigel Thornberry, Beetlejuice, and IsmaelandLuigi21. They were in the "Naughty or Nice" room which was filled with dildos and lube. Beetlejuice was eating cake in fact of course. They all looked down at their penises and smiled. They loved having them in fact.

" _Beetlejuice_ is a 1988 American comedy-fantasy film directed by Tim Burton, produced by The Geffen Film Company and distributed by Warner Bros," said Beetlejuice, "now let's go get our penises sucked."

They got their penises sucked by nullo eunuchs who were dressed as _Transformers_ characters. One nullo bit off IsmaelandLuigi21's penis due to mistaking it for cake in fact. IsmaelandLuigi21 called the police but the police arrested him and his non-nullo boyfriends for conspiracy to contaminate the gay school next to the bathhouse with anal leakage-flavoured cake and dildos in fact. They were taken to the psych ward where Hravis and Pussy Huffer Pryor lived. Them girls are now boys and will have boy names even though they are girls with tapir penises. They all became obsessed with castrations and circumcisions. Hannah Minx is not obsessed with castrations and circumcisions in fact. Probably. In matter of fact.

"Richard you go first," said Fuck, "I will see your lack of penis and smile."

"Nigel will lose his after Richard," said Dwayne Witherspoon, "his front will be nice and smooth like a girl's or woman's."

"I say let's keep them in jars," said Nigel Thornberry, "I am just a bit nervous about losing my genitals including my penis and testicles so jars will work in fact."

"I like jar idea," said Richard Pryor (who is approaching legal insanity due to previous pussy abuse,) "can we go naked? After all no genitals?"

"I say no," said Usher, "Richard, I gave it my all making this happen. Won't you accept Usher's chocolate?"

Usher and the others removed them parts as in penises, scrotums, testicles, and prostates. They sewed them up and made their fronts nice and smooth. Usher and the other boy-girls then sodomized Richard and the other sex criminals with their big and long tapir penises. Not sexual. Usher looked down at his tapir penis inside of Richard's urethra and smiled. Then they all looked down at their feet and smiled. They all looked down at Usher's penis and smiled. Hravis ate cake and got an infection from eating AIDS-riddled fecal chocolate cake. I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this horrific affront against tapirs in fact. In fact. In fact. In fact. In fact.


	8. Bud castrated again due to free market

Arthur and them are them as in robots and also toeless and they no longer have genitals, butts or nipples of course. And heard a new store for geeks and nerds opened in town. One student will run for city dogcatcher who is Bud in fact of course. He wanted to catch dogs and stop nullo eunuchs from getting rabies from dogs and dying in fact. A good police officer heard this and will help him as well as Arthur and Fuck to find bad dogs and take them to the psych ward in fact. Nigel Ratburn will tell his class that the free market is the best system there is in fact. Bud just might lose his genitals again in fact. Arthur and them at school will do it including Mr. Ratburn. We see them castrating Bud now.

"Bud's genitals are bigger and longer than mine so should be removed in fact," said Hravis Ticks, "I do love being a student doing some learning here in fact of course."

"I am glad I am in school and glad Elwood city has a free market system," said Arthur, "I am glad I have a nice and smooth front just like Binky who is straight I saw him looking at a girl's parts in lust and not just looking in fact."

"Binky knows that them free market there is the best system I agree as a matter of fact," said Mr. Ratburn, "It is better than socialism, communism, or capitalism combined for it is good and also free in fact of course."

"Binky is builty of looking at me in a way that is gay I am a boy now of course," said Usher, "I love being a boy and don't look at me it is wrong."

"That free market is better than command structure economy or even free trade as a matter of fact," said Binky who is builty of being a potential tranny tickler, "I hope a free market mayor replaces that good mayor who wants all kids naked during summer of course."

Binky is builty of being gay again and was arrested and sent to the psyche ward while Bud got his big and long tapir penis, scrotum, testicles, and prostate removed which was painful and had Elmer's Glue bottles used to remove them parts and then glued his skin back together so he now had a rough and disfigured front that he hated having in fact. It was so unattractive that it made Hravis' anus cake infection even worse and now must have that infection treated or else he will die in fact of course.

"That Hravis got infected with sodomite anal discharge," said Buster, "we will watch him die a death that is bad in fact of course."

"None of us believe in medicine for it is African culture in fact," said Arthur, "the free market is better as in not African in fact."

"The free market allows us to spend money and resources on other things not helping people," said Mr. Ratburn, "the free market helped that geek and nerd store to be built and is legal in fact."

"I am glad Bud no longer has a big and long tapir penis and I am gay in fact," said D.W., "when I bathe every night I will look down at my nice and smooth front and smile."

"Please help me I am a good baptist and I need to get them infections removed as in not there anymore," said Hravis Ticks, "no flames or bad reviews on my psych ward at all or I will block you from coming back."

Everybody left Hravis alone to deal with his infection while they went to a bathhouse that is gay in fact. Will say pulsating discharge in it of course flame me at all and I will block you. Next chapter is bathing and Richard Pryor.

HNGNAAAAAGH!


	9. Goths hate porn and Alfred gets rabies

Some goths will get their genitals removed as in penises and vaginas in fact. They will touch them there as in goths. One mean man as in Richard Pryor wants to open a porn studio next to the gay school inside of the gay bathhouse in fact of course. The goths want there to be a goth store instead and Fuck will become goth there as well as Arthur and them. The porn studio was approved while the goth store was denied and all the goths were arrested for African culture in matter of fact. They are all at the psych ward there watching Hravis treating his infection with jars with preserved genitals in them. But did not work of course. Hravis will die a slow painful death while the goths wash themselves in the kiddy pool kept in the doctor's office as in Hravis'. No Arby's or Hannah Minx will stop them talking about their private parts in fact.

"I am looking forward to new good goth stores coming and against porn studio next to gay elementary school in fact," said Arthur, "My grandma died of Arby's which is bad in fact."

"I love both goth culture and African culture it is good," said Fuck, "porn is bad like smoking and will turn you gay like Hugh Hefner which is against Christianity in fact of course."

"I am glad I am goth culture and I can see my nice and smooth front it is perfect like Arthur's penis was before castration in fact," said Francine, "as always I will look down at my feet and smile in the bath with others."

"Goths can suck my fuckin' **dick** , man," said Richard Pryor while laughing hysterically, high on cocaine, "it's right here danglin' from my neck, jus' like everyone else's junk since y'all mo'fuckas' castrated every goddamned dick and pussy in Elwood!"

"I am glad we got rid of all our genitals in fact they were sexual of course," said Hravis Ticks, "them genitals can cure infections but must be kept private unless bathing or inside of a bathhouse in fact of course."

The genitals did not help heal the infection of course in matter of fact they made it worse. Hravis caught every single sexually transmitted disease known to both man and anthropomorphic animal due to rubbing disembodied genitals onto and into his infected mouth and throat while smiling in fact. Bud and that good police officer that has no name and never will came and brought dogs with them. One got away of course. They need to be cleaned since they have fleas and are dirty and feral. One dog even has rabies in fact. One goth as in Hravis will get bitten by a rabid chihuahua. He just might become rabid and bite someone in fact of course. The dogs will be fixed of course as in balls snipped like Alfred Alfer almost was in fact. Alfred was out smoking cigarettes and drinking beer with the fat man who was the substitute teacher as a matter of fact. We see them talking now in fact.

"Ya' know you can say that you've been through some shit when Richard Pryor himself is thrusting deeply into your anus while moaning deeply," said Alfred Alfer, "not sexual in fact of course."

"Them gays bought out a bar around here I know of," said the fat man, "I once drunk so much there, I ended up naked, got on the mechanical bull, and shit my ass out all over everyone huhuhuhuhuhuhuh!"

"Ohhh boy, that must've been one **hell** of a shituation," said Alfred Alfer, "hearing that makes waking up next to your best friend in the same bed . . . sticky, and naked . . . Together. _Touching each other_ . . . genitals rubbing together. Wait, that was all a dream . . . Just; a dream . . . That didn't really happen with _him_. Did it? Oh no. He did that thing with his _tongue_ , didn't he? With **me**. To _**me**_ . . . Ohhhh no, _ohh no_ , no, no, no, no, no, no no no no-no-no-no OH _**FUCK**_ , I SCREWED PHAT DOG! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OHH MY FUCKING GAWDDDDD, WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH ME!? _WE'RE LIKE BROTHERS FOR_ _ **FUCK'S SAKE!-!-!**_ "

"They kicked me out huhuhuhuh," said the fat man, "I get rich dumbasses to buy me smokes and booze, like those kids that don't wear shoes and show their wieners to everyone; huhuhuh."

"We won't allow that bad cult here and we have a good ice cream shop here," said a rabid Hravis Ticks, frothing at the mouth, viciously grabbing and biting onto the side of Alfred's neck, "I will go in that Christian book store opens and I can only go inside it with an adult of course."

Hravis inflicts rabies on Alfred which is incurable in fact of course. The fat man laughed at this until Hravis bit him too in fact. Alfred does not like this very much. Next chapter Alfred kills everyone and everybody dies. Because suspense is for sodomites, pedophiles, and pussies as a matter of fact. See what happens next.


End file.
